The Last Stage
by emmerlii
Summary: This is a short one shot about the scene from Return of the King where Frodo destroys the Ring. Bigger summary inside. Please review and enjoy. No slash. COMPLETED!


**This is a short little fanfic about Frodo and Sam on/in Mount Doom. It's from Frodo's point of view. I hope you like it please revew and enjoy. Once again while watching Return of the King it inspired me to write yet another one shot.**

**The Last Stage**

I try to climb pathetically up the slopes of Mount Doom with the remainder of the strength that I have left. But it's no use; I soon tire and collapse on the dusty ground. I wake up again to find myself being pulled into Sam's lap. Bless him.

He tries to get me to talk. 'Do you remember the, Shire Mr. Frodo?' He asks. 'It'll be spring soon. The birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be planting the summer barley in the lower fields. And eating the first of the Strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries, Mr. Frodo?'

I answer hoarsly. 'No, Sam. I can't recall the taste of food. Nor the sound of water. Nor the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's no veil between me and the wheel of fire. I can see him, with my waking eyes,' my voice goes hoarser and rougher as I speak.

'Then let us be rid of it, once and for all,' Sam says sternly. 'Come on, Mr. Frodo. I can't carry it for you - but I can carry you!' With surprising strength for how tired he was he lifted me up and hoisted me onto his back and started to walk up the mountain. I folded my arms in front of me and try to get some rest.

'Clever Hobbits to climb so high!' _Oh no, not Gollum!_ He jumps onto my back and Sam collapses under the weight. Gollum drags me down a little way and I immediately try yo climb back up as fast as I can. But not fast enough.

Gollum turns me around and tries to strangle me. Sam picks up a rock and throws it at Gollum's head. It knocks him away but only briefly. He tries to take another lunge at me but Sam knocks him away and they start to fight. After a few moments with my last wit I decide that it's now or never. I run as fast as my tired legs will carry me. The Ring drags me down so I hold it in my hand.

I hear Sam faintly call my name as I am just about to enter the Door of Mount Doom. I don't look back and I keep running until I reach the edge of the cliff.

'Frodo!' I hear Sam shout my name.

'I'm here, Sam,' I call back.

Sam tells me to throw the Ring away. I hold it out over the edge ready to let it go. I want to throw it away but I just can't.

'What are you waiting for? Just let it go!' Sam shouts at me again with a hint of worry and sadness in his voice.

I turn around. 'The Ring is mine,' I say. I take the Ring for my own and put it on and I disappear. I hear Sam shouting but I ignore him and try to get out. I see Gollym hit Sam with a rock. I try to make sure he can't see me or sense where I am.

He spots me and jumps on my back startling me horribly. He wraps his legs around my waist so that there is no chance of me pushing him off. We fight for a little while longer until Gollum wrenches my left arm up and bites off my index finger. He takes the Ring.

I fall to the ground in my misery and stare at my bleeding finger. The pain is excruciating.

While Gollum is jumping for joy I take advantage of it and try to get the Ring back for myself.

I get up and try to take the Ring. We fight for a bit but then er fall over the edge of the cliff. Gollum falls to his death with the Ring. I manage to grab onto a small piece of rock.

I suddenly see Sam's face above me. 'Take my hand,' he tells me. 'Don't let go. Reach!' With all my effort I reach up and take Sam's hand. He pulls me up and the Ring is destroyed. We run out of the door way and are just missed by the hot lava that pours out. We jump onto a small ledge that was sticking out of Mount Doom and lay down, finally too exhausted to stand or think.

I feel happy again, sort of like my old self. I close my eyes. 'I can see the Shire, The Brandywine Rive, Bag End, Gandalf's fire works, the lights in the Party Tree.'

'Rosie Cotton dancing,' Sam added sadly. 'She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone it would have been her. It would have been her,' he started to sob.

I got up and hugged him tightly. 'I'm glad to be with you, Samwise Gamgee - here at the end of all things.'

Soon we are over come by weariness and exhaustion so we went to sleep, thinking that would be the very last time that we would wake. We soon spotted some eagles coming and that is all that we will remember of that day.


End file.
